the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Demetrius Sontaur
Personality and Beliefs Anyone who asks will be told that he is a firm follower of the Holy Light, but is just not fond of churches. The reality is that, while the Light objectively exists, he doesn't consider it something to be praised or worshiped and will always look to his fellow man for support before the Light. Religion aside, his personalty has seen many changes over the last half-year in that he was more jovial and kind when he initially enlisted compared to current times. The countless lives he's taken, justified or otherwise, have driven him to the brink of a mental breakdown on more than one occasion. These days, Dem is relatively friendly to those that he already knows, but can be rather cold and distrusting of new faces, especially towards those with ambition, as such thoughts generally encourage the wanton disregard for one's own and others safety and lives. Description Demetrius Sontaur is 6 foot tall man with dirty blonde hair and a mustache/goatee to match. He has blue eyes and a smile(so he says anyway) that can charm the robe off even the most haughty of Sin'dorei. While not overly muscular, Sontaur is a fit man, with most of his strength residing in his arm muscles after years of swinging a hammer and building machines. His form has evened out in recent months as his increasingly difficult training for the Westridge Ducal Guard has put significant pressure on him to be in the best shape he can be. During a bout of captivity during the Zandalar campaign, Sontaur received a nasty branding on his left thigh. Given to him by one of the Forsaken commanders, the brand itself was one of the gears from a destroyed alliance siege engine, used as a sort of mark to denote “recycling”. Today, while entirely hidden under his armor, Sontaur considers it almost a badge of honor and tribute to his profession, both military and civilian. Equipment Demetrius will usually be seen in his engineering garb with a Bridgeport manufactured rifle slung across his back and monoggle over one of his eyes. Even when generally considered off duty, he tends to remain in his uniform as that is effectively his best set of clothing. He has a single set of formal clothes, but not a set of casual wear which draws many a raised brow from his fellow soldiers when they see fit to visit a tavern, thinking him overdressed. He can otherwise be seen in the standard-issue plate set, donning either the usual plate helmet or a chain coif, depending on the circumstances. Recently, Demetrius was issued his Ducal Guard arms and armor, sporting mail armor befitting a ducal musketeer as well as his proper, sharpened halberd. History (WIP) Relationships Grilem Silverlight: The first person in the First that he befriended, Grilem has proven to be a reminder of his youth and a man that, while younger than him, he often compares himself to. While the two didn't enlist at the same time, they've fought alongside each other for the entirety of Dem's enlistment, be they domestic or foreign deployments, with their most brutal having been the Zandalar invasion. As of late, Dem hasn't had much time to catch up with Grilem as the two have found themselves lost in their respective training and responsibilities and, while unfortunate, does not diminish their friendship in the slightest. Thaddeus Locke: A man that once gave off exceedingly moronic vibes to Dem, Thaddeus has become one of his best friends and comrades. The catalyst for such a friendship was more than likely the impromptu rescue operation during the incursion in Bridgeport that saw many a building set ablaze with Thaddeus being trapped inside. Without a moments hesitation, Demetrius ran into the building in an effort to rescue the man, disregarding his own safety entirely. While successful, Dem would be scolded by others for his reckless behavior but does not for a moment regret it. This friendship was furthered by their incarceration in the Forsaken internment camp in Zandalar, where the two, in staunch defiance of their Horde captors, saw fit to insult, berate, and even attack them, regardless of what it meant for their safety. Today, the of two men have finally seen the fruits of their labor, having been inducted into the Westridge Ducal Guard as proper guardsman. While their paths will deviate from this point on, they'll have their oathes and duty to keep them connected. Jeffrey Normalson: A curious man, to be sure, Jeffrey Normalson struck Dem as the simple, religious sort that one could expect to crawl out from Northshire on any given day. With a peasants face and a similar intellect to boot, Jeffrey drew the disdain of other soldiers relatively early on though remained more so an amusement to Dem. While the two are quite good friends now, there was a time when Dem would constantly mock Jeffrey and his accent as the man was damn near impossible to understand for a while. This would anger Jeffrey and, in proper peasant fashion, he would retaliate with myriad country insults and rude hand gestures. These days, Dem regards Jeffrey with a healthy amount of respect given his position as a Battle Friar, though the two haven't had much time in recent memory to catch up. Melanie Witherseed: Melanie was and is a curiosity to Dem. In his early days with the Regiment, Dem was enthralled with her magical abilities and the mystery that surrounded the woman. She spoke in short sentences and dagger-filled glares that were sometimes even directed at him. Before the Zandalar campaign, Dem took steps to get closer to Melanie, going so far as to discuss a trip to Dalaran together. Naturally such plans would fade almost overnight. With the deployment to Zandalar and the separation that came with it, Dem and Melanie would return to a level of friendship that was similar to when he first enlisted. In recent time, the two have rekindled that historical spark after spending a few, though not consecutive, evenings together in the relative seclusion of the wilderness. While not public with their budding relationship, they've promised each other that while on duty, they will maintain the level of professionalism they had prior and refrain from fraternizing in uniform. Vicas Aubron: Dem once said behind a closed door or two that if Sergeant Aubron wanted friends, he'd have them requisitioned. While he doesn't dislike the man, Dem has a simple, professional relationship with him as Vicas isn't one for pleasantries or even decorum, at times. In his experience, Vicas has show that he is a man that remains in a professional state at all times, and in truth, is something of a role model for not only himself, but the other NCOs as well. Herbert Gromley: A man who is quite an anomaly to Dem, Herbert joined the Regiment in such a capacity that he figured they were starting conscription. With a voice, vocal mannerisms, and accent not unlike other peasants, Herbert had a difficult time enraging with Dem at first, although this would ease over time as Dem grew accustomed to even-lower-born speak. Oddities aside, Herbert proved in no uncertain way that he is an excellent and skilled marksman during his firearms qualification. Dem was absolutely pleased to award him proper certification and welcomed him like a brother to Fusiliers and College of Engineer's alike. Orders, Decorations and Medals Demetrius probably has some of these but his player doesn't know anything about them. Gallery (WIP) Trivia * Until recently, he had not revealed that his full, proper name was Demetrius Sontaur rather than Demritz. His middle name still remains a mystery to those in the regiment, as Clausewitz is both uncommon and rather tongue twisty to say. * He is extremely fond of elves and considers them valuable members of the Alliance. Perhaps being the only one of the Regiment to have this mindset. * Demetrius used to suffer heavily from alcoholism, though in recent time, he has been able to get his addiction under control, only indulging in drink during special occasions and never by himself. Category:Characters